


Restless Slumber

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [6]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 6. PLEASE….“Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”
Relationships: Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Restless Slumber

Jesper softly treds up the stairs, taking in the familiar creaks and groans. It had been far too long since he’d come back to the Slat, with Wylan on the merchant council and all. Most of the time it was just too risky. Rumors already fly, and they can’t let it get any worse. However, in the relative quiet of the past few weeks, it felt safe for him to come over.

He opens the door of his friend’s office, expecting to see Kaz scowling at him over a pile of paperwork. Instead, he lies fitfully sleeping on the desk. Scared murmurings spill from his mouth in a steady stream. Jesper takes a hesitant step closer.

“Stop, please. I didn’t do anything. Make it stop. No more. I promise.”

There were several bits he couldn’t make out, but what he had heard made his stomach churn. This is  _ Kaz _ , Bastard of the Barrel. And he’s  _ scared _ . Jesper carefully trods over and grabs Kaz’s shoulder before shaking it. 

“Kaz, wake up. It’s just a nightmare,” Jesper whispers.

Kaz shoots up, shoving Jesper away. His breath comes in stuttering gasps. “Ge-Get away from me.” A silver sheet of sweat coats his face, far more pale than normal. 

Jesper holds up his hands, quickly backing away. A dangerous glint is in Kaz’s eyes, and he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end. He’s still frozen as Kaz snags his cane and limps out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
